The Repercussions of War
by PerfectlyImbalanced
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War was lost. Uchiha Madara now ruled with an iron fist, and surviving shinobi struggle in a place with no room for the weak including Hyuuga Hinata. Having been kidnapped, made a slave, then a concubine, and now Madara's wife. Hinata thought all hope was lost, but a run in with the infamous Uchiha Sasuke will change that, and much more.


**Author's Note: Rated M for a reason. Please be aware of that as you read. This is a dark fic.**

* * *

******_"It's in your eyes, what's on your mind. I fear your smile and the promise inside. It's in your eyes, what's on your mind. I fear the presence, I'm frozen inside, inside." – _A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation**

* * *

**The Repercussions of War**

Hyuuga Hinata stared out the window, hoping of catching some sight of the outside world on the other side of the metallic glass.

She needed to see something else, to remind her that there was something other than this hell she was living in, she begged for it.

Please. Please.

It would provide her with a false sense of mental stability. She was at her wits end.

Hinata reached out a slender hand, pressing it against the glass barrier, and almost as if nature was drawn to her.

Drawn to the sun.

A red cardinal landed on the outside window seal. Her eyes widened, her lips curved into a thin smile, and she leaned forward, scrutinizing the dainty creature.

The red cardinal closed in as well, pecked at the glass, and Hinata pursed her lips. She found something arise in her that was quite unexpected, and it was envy.

She envied the creature.

To be so free. To be unrestrained. Hinata yearned for such pleasure.

No, she had not experience such a pleasure in three years.

Ambushed on a mission, beaten to a pulp, and taken in by Madara's men at the age of seventeen.

She had been presented to Madara to finish off the job, after all he reveled in killing those who were considered strong before he took over.

And she was former heiress to the revered Hyuuga clan, one that could easily rival the Uchiha clan.

But, the evil incarnate had other plans for her.

Why kill her?

He could demonstrate his strength over preconceived notions, make an example of her, and let those know who opposed him that he, Uchiha Madara even controls the Hyuuga.

Also, the sharingan was said to be derived from the byakugan. He could exhibit how one of the three great eye techniques had evolved over its predecessor.

So, she was made a slave. But, a pampered one as the servants around the house would say.

Because… She was the only slave who was allowed to serve him. Most slaves were just used for his sadistic games, she was lucky.

But, she fought against him, she was a kunoichi, and she was strong. She would not give in so easily.

However, Madara just seemed delighted when she rose against him even when she stabbed him.

He was mad, a masochist, a tyrant, all of the above.

Normally, he killed slaves who tried what she did.

But, not her.

He ended it always though. He beat her, starved her, and threw her in the dungeon.

This happened upon many occasions within the first year, but each time increased in severity, the beatings became more intense, she was starved for longer periods of time, stripped naked by Madara himself, and exiled to the dungeon.

Hungry, thirsty, and cold. It didn't take long for Hinata to break.

At times, she sobbed to herself for this, but who could survive such harsh treatment?

He made her grovel, beg for his forgiveness, and comply with every demand.

She knew her friends, the one flesh and blood she had in this world thought she was dead.

After all, there was no way that anyone could survive Madara for so long.

She struggled to prove otherwise, but Madara made sure that nothing deterred that idea.

She was not allowed to go out of her room for any reason, only allowed to roam the castle if he accompanied her.

She was watched by him at all time so suicide was out of the question, because even when he physically was not there, she knew he had an eye on her.

His all-seeing eyes.

* * *

It was not too long before she became his concubine. The initiation had been on a full moon evening where he took her in the pale moonlight.

The thought still made her shudder, made her sick to her stomach.

Made her want to scrub her skin off.

He stole so much from her. He robbed her of her first kiss, of her virginity, of every fiber of her being.

Sure, he had other concubines, but when he made her his. He didn't interact with the others as much, and from what Hinata had heard, had been reduced to degrading ways of pleasing him.

Of course, this caused unwanted tensions with his other concubines.

And one day, when Hinata was walking with him, she was attacked by one of them.

And it was also on that day, the tatami mats had to be replaced because her blood seeped into the cracks of it.

He protected her from anyone who sought to cause her harm, this was not out of some form of sentiment, but merely because she belonged to him.

Only he could inflict pain on her.

The shoji door opened up causing the red cardinal to flutter away, Hinata's lower lip quivered as she saw this.

Take me with you.

"Lady Hinata, what do you pray tell do you think you're doing?" Nafuru asked, folding his arms across his chest. Hinata gasped, turning around, and her eyes lowered.

"N-nothing." She said, lowly. Hinata could feel Nafuru's eyes scan her face, searching for an answer, and then he sighed.

"Hmph, I don't understand you, woman, why waste your time looking out that window when you can gaze upon the spoils you have here." Nafuru said, shaking his head. "Nonetheless, I have been sent here on request of our lord, he wants to see you in his throne room."

Hinata's body stiffened. She couldn't think of what he wanted from her.

Nafuru clapped his hands, women flooded into the room, and Hinata was dressed for her audience with Madara.

He always liked her to look like a diamond around him even if she was cracking on the inside. She was dressed in a purple silk kimono adorned in lotus flowers, and her disheveled hair was combed.

Her face was cleaned till it glimmered like a porcelain dolls.

This was going a little out of the ordinary. Madara never went to these lengths before.

"Ah, beautiful." Nafuru smiled as he licked his lips. "Come, I will take you to Madara." Hinata followed after him, keeping her head down, but she fumbled with her fingers, nervously.

What was going to happen?

She walked through huge corridors that overlooked the palace, it was located in a high mountainous region within former Iwagakure, and one of the five elaborate ones he owned.

Outside of the palace, there were decomposing bodies pinned up, examples of what Madara could do.

A warning, a message to all who opposed him.

The two came to a pair of huge doors, guards stood outside of them, dressed in samurai like armor, and naginatas poised upright, ready to strike.

* * *

All who served Madara were either former slaves who had been brainwashed by him, captives who broke underneath his iron fist or simply civilians who didn't want to die including Shinto priests.

He took advantage of anyone.

Hinata reached out her hands, gripping the handles, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She pushed open the door, her eyes instinctively met Madara's rinnegan ones. A satisfied smirk came across his face, he sat on a white throne, lazily with his chin rested against his knuckles. He was also covered in what looked like dried blood.

For all, she knew it could have been the blood of her friends.

She shut the door behind her.

Hinata felt her chest tighten as she made her way over to him, and she stopped at the bottom of his chair, bowing.

"y-you requested me?" She tried to mask the fearfulness in her voice.

"Yes, I did." Madara said, standing up, and he gripped her chin. She rose as he lifted her up, he grinned at her obedience. He took another free hand, running his fingers against her indigo colored tresses, and then grabbed a fist full of them.

She whimpered as he titled her head back, and forced his mouth on hers. His tongue invaded her mouth, and he stared at her while doing it. She looked at him, wide-eyed, her body trembled, and he hymned, throatily.

He gave her no break to breathe.

When he released her off the kiss, she coughed, gasping for air, and their intermingled saliva trickled down the side of her mouth.

Madara laughed, menacingly.

His arm snaked around her waist, and he sat down on his throne with her on his lap. She wanted to scream no!

To smack him, to hurt him! To demand if this was the reason why he requested her here.

But, he could do whatever he wanted with her.

His finger traced her swollen lips.

"Lord Madara." Hinata managed to get out, hazily. There was an unnerving silence exchanged between the two as she tried to settle her nerves.

"I have a little surprise for you." Madara informed.

Surprise? She could even begin to think of what it was, his surprises always ended with her suffering.

Her throat went dry.

"You have pleased me greatly, no whore satisfies me anymore when you are around." He added. He reached into the inside of his armor, and pulled out a blood stained black velvet box.

Hinata was rendered speechless.

There was no way that could be… Madara opened it up, and a ring sat in the center. There were three huge stones tiered on top of a golden band, and he grabbed her hand.

"I have grown weary of this charade between you and me. It is about time that I make you my wife." He informed. Madara slipped the ring onto her finger, and she bit the inside of her cheek.

There was no way! To become the wife of this…monster! The one who killed all elder members of Konoha's council including her father.

She wouldn't do it! She told herself. This was too far! She wouldn't do it!

"What is your answer?" His question was threatening, almost as if he dared her to say otherwise.

"Y-yes, I will marry you." Her words betrayed her.

"Hm… good girl." Madara cooed.

"I-it is beautiful." She lied. This ring bounded her to him. "M-may I ask you where you g-got it."

"A redeemed slave who finally saw the light happened to be a jeweler who forges these kinds of things with his bare hands."

"Oh."

This was not the way she had envisioned a marriage proposal to be as a child.

"You are not to take this off ever." He ordered. "You know what will happen if you try to."

"Yes, m-my lord, I u-understand." As she complied, the doors opened up, and a man dressed in several robes walked in. He smiled at her, sending chills down her spine.

Madara pushed her off him, she yelped as she hit the hard floor, and he hissed.

"Get up." Hinata staggered to her feet, and she looked at Madara with a pained and perplexed expression.

"W-what's happening?"

"I'm glad you asked, this Shinto priest is the one who is going to marry us, you didn't think I would propose, and not marry right away." He chuckled, mockingly.

"Now. Fix yourself up."

XXXX

Uchiha Sasuke stood in the middle of the forest, bodies were littered around him, some of which were twisted in unnatural ways, while others were decapitated.

These deceased individuals represented Madara's allies who were sent to eradicate them.

Pathetic. They weren't even worth the time.

At least, he had managed to get the location of which palace Madara was staying at off one of his so called allies before he ended them.

The Uchiha heir pulled up the hood of his cloak over his head, and turned away from the sight. He would make no efforts to conceal the bodies, they would be gone by morning, wild animals were always hungry nowadays.

The forest was about fifty miles from a decimated Konohagakure where those who survived took refuge in the remnants, but it was to close for comfort to the Uchiha's taste.

Usually within these parameters, he was met with unwanted encounters. And by that, he meant coming face to face with his former comrades and now distant allies, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura.

Sure, he was aiding them in them in trying to turn around this world, but he did not desire any of their company.

This didn't sit well with Karin either, but Sasuke didn't care.

He was perfectly fine with being on his own.

The Uchiha heir was met with wary eyes anyways. Shinobi from other former nations questioned if they would really trust him or not, after all, he was cut a deal by Madara himself, but he turned it down.

And like being impaled by the maniacal man wasn't enough.

But, why not accept? It was simply because Sasuke would not be used as a tool. All his life, people tried to use him as one.

Konoha tried to, that pedophilic snake, Orochimaru tried to, and he would be damned if he'd allow someone else to do it again.

Furthermore, Tsunade having survived the War by the sweat of her brow liked to keep tabs on him.

Absolutely not.

Sasuke was disgusted with the Resistance of Surviving Shinobi, ROSS for short, in which he was reluctantly a part of. ROSS was merely an evolved, smaller militarized version of the Allied Shinobi Nations.

But, they lacked what it took to take down Madara in Sasuke's opinion.

To take down someone like him, you must abandon all humanities.

Why couldn't they understand that concept? Already members had been enslaved, forced to pledge allegiance, or killed.

Juugo, Suigetsu, and that former Hyuuga heiress were among the many ones who had been captured, and killed.

But, that former Hyuuga heiress was weak anyways. Sasuke knew that she wouldn't last long when things turned for the worst.

At least that little sister of hers stood a slim chance.

* * *

Anyways, Sasuke was not going to allow anyone to draw first blood on Madara except for him.

And as much as he was an "ally," in this hell that Madara created, it was every man for himself, and Sasuke would gladly allow someone else to take the fall before he would.

He hated Madara. The Fourth Shinobi War was supposed to be won, led by the dobe, Naruto.

Sasuke was supposed to turn away from this bloodshed.

It was what Uchiha Itachi wanted from him, an honorable fulfilling life.

He was going to live a life alone, allowing lowliness and emptiness to consume him.

But, this did not provide that.

Madara took that right from him

Bastard.

The Resistance had tried to take back the world little by little, trying to reclaim former countries that Madara possessed. So far, they had Konohagakure still, and half of Sunagakure.

However, the Uchiha heir was not interested in these petty little victories.

He wanted victory over where Madara's palace sat, and he wanted to demolish that palace himself.

And he was going to do just that.

As he exited the forest, he stopped to see Resistance scouting parties at the edge of it, and his eyes narrowed. Guess, he spoke too soon, a familiar chakra came into the air, and the bushes started to rustle.

His hand rested on the hilt of his katana.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled. He turned around to see the blond-haired Uzumaki standing with his fists balled up, and giving him a piercing glare.

"What?" He replied, curtly.

"Where have you been, we needed you, taking on some of Madara's men."

"I allied with you in your fight against Madara, and I am by eliminating the obstacles by my own accords. Only when I best see fit will I work with you all."

Naruto sighed to himself. "You simply cannot go after Madara alone."

"Why because you failed to?" The Uchiha heir knew it was a dastardly thing to say, a grim expression flickered across Naruto's face.

"I will not fail what I promise to others." He said, determined. "I know that you desire this all to end as well."

Sasuke remained silent

"You don't know what I want."

XXXX

There were changes made after Hinata became Madara's wife. She no longer had her own private quarters, and had been moved to Madara's personal quarters where she would share with him.

He had now fully consumed her. She enjoyed the solitary that her room had given her, it provided her with a sort of peace.

He even took that away.

The news had reached all over the palace, Madara made sure of it. There was not a place that Hinata could go without someone congratulating her.

And on what? For finally finalizing her bondage to him?

She was given command over the servants who served Madara indirectly.

Like that was some gift because if the servants who served him indirectly messed up, Hinata would be punished for it.

"Do you like the freedom you get?" Madara questioned. She nodded.

Two servants gave her some flowers as a wedding gift, but Hinata had not been able to see them because she was pulled by Madara everywhere like his pet.

She was also required to stand and watch as Madara forced those to swear allegiance to him, and why did he do this?

According to him, they were one entity now, a yin and yang which must coincide with one another. There can be no imbalance.

Normally, military officers, and guards watched Madara break these people. Not concubines, slaves or servants. They just saw the after effects.

Hinata was given the "pleasure" of seeing it firsthand.

Madara cut a man, avoiding any vital organs, his bloodcurdling screams made Hinata cover her ears in attempts to silence them.

She became distraught when it became clear that his will could not be broken, and Madara sent the man into a world of illusionary torture.

Her distraught behavior displeased Madara.

She could see it, and she did her best to conceal her state before it earned her repercussions.

XXXX

Naruto let Sasuke go, not that Sasuke needed permission to leave. The Uchiha heir contemplated to himself as he headed for Madara's palace.

He would not go in there, and simply demand Madara's head on a sliver plate.

That was unwise, and guaranteed certain imminent death. He was not going to brush with death again, there was no Kabuto to revive him again.

No, he would just observe from a distance for now.

But, never could have anticipate who and what he would find when he got there.

XXXX

She ate dinner with him which consisted of takoyaki, and katsudon. She was too flustered due to the events of the day

Afterwards. Hinata was led to their room where he relieved her off her clothing.

"This experience should be much different from before now that you are my wife." Madara stated.

She was pushed back onto the bed where his mouth covered hers.

Her head was titled back, and his lips moved down the column of her throat.

At the same time, Madara hand moved between her thighs where he slipped two fingers in her.

She gritted her teeth, biting back yelps, and moans.

Hinata winced at how he handled her, and clenched the sheets till her knuckles turned white. His lips moved to her ear where he chuckled.

"I own you." He informed as his fingers pushed deeper into her core. Hinata didn't say anything, her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

A silent scream.

He sucked on her pink buds, stroking her insides, slowly, and she groaned when he removed his digits.

Her body deceived her, it wanted for him. He tapped her knee. "Open your legs for me."

Hinata did as she was told, and he shook his head. "Come now, don't be shy, wider."

He watched her as she spread them a distance he wanted.

Madara then hooked her legs over his shoulders, pushing her against the headboard, and plunged at her sex, hard.

She hollered which made him smirk, satisfied.

He began to thrust in and out of her with erratic, wild movements. Hinata tried to catch her breath as her nails dug into his shoulders.

He kept pushing his member deeper and deeper into her with each thrust.

Her pained sighs and his grunts resonated off the walls as they reached their apex.

However, Hinata knew that he would not be done with her. He always took her at least twice.

He had an unabated taste for her.

The second time around, Madara pinned her arms above her head the whole time.

But, never did she anticipate two more rounds.

The third round and fourth round, he did nothing, but instead watched as she was forced to ride him.

He pulled out of her when they were finished causing her to wince, her womanhood was overflowing with his seed, and very tender.

He made her to sit upright on the bed, his head rested on her lower abdomen, and his arms surround her, domineeringly.

"Were you surprised?" He now looked at her with an evil smirk as his finger began to circle her belly button.

Hinata hesitated to answer.

"I asked you a question."

"Y-yes." Her voice was strained

"This is how it will go on from now on, I will have you whenever I best see fit, and you will do whatever I want. You will not disappoint me further than you already have."

"D-disappoint you?"

"You have yet to produce me an heir."

She didn't say anything.

"Truly, you cannot be so foolish, Hinata. You were the only concubine I filled. Why did you think that was, I seek to inseminate you."

She had an idea, but to hear him say it, so callously. To father her children. Horrifying.

"I want many descendants, wife, and you _will_ give them to me, your dear husband, won't you?" He reached up a hand, wrapping it around her throat, awaiting her answer.

She withered underneath him. "Yes, I will."

* * *

A few hours later, Madara had his eyes closed.

But, she knew he wasn't asleep.

Evil never did.

Hinata turned her head to stare at the bouquet of flowers, the two servants had brought for her as a wedding gift.

They were lilies.

Flowers were rare, they didn't grow around the palace because Madara did not like such insignificant things. However, once in a while, some sprang up, but the lilies were almost wilted.

And she couldn't stop thinking about how they represented her.

She had become wilted.

**Please review the chapter, it will be greatly appreciated. There will be more to come- PerfectlyImbalanced**


End file.
